Unfaithful
by emma4will
Summary: Phil knows and he gets over Sam.......Or will he?
1. Chapter 1

**THANKS JODIE 4 THE IDEA LUV YA...**

**Phil and sam have been together for 8 months...But Sam has been sleeping with Jack!**

Sam sat on the toilet and burst into tears

"Sam..Babe?"Emma asked

k?

"Em...Im pregnant"Sam said

"That's good isn't it?"Emma said

"Well...I have been having an affair with Jack"She sobbed

"Your a bit stupid"Emma said

"I know Em"Sam sobbed

"Well who meens the most to you?"Emma asked

"Uh i dunno"Sam sighed

**That Night**

"Babe you ok??You seem distant with me"Phil sighed

"Phil im fine!"Sam snapped

"Sam...Tell me!"Phil pressed

"Ok...Im pregnant"Sam said

Phil's face lit up

"Brilliant hunny...I wont mess the babys life up like i did with Maddie and Alfie"Phil said

"Phil your a fab dad...The baby...May not be yours"Sam said

"W-W-What?"Phil asked getting mad

"Uh...The baby may be Jack Meadow's"Sam cried

"When did this happen...You know...You an' Jack?"Phil said

"We started about 4 months ago"Sam said

"Why?"Phil asked full of rage

"I dont know Phil...I went to his...You was working late and he kissed me...I kissed him back"Sam explained

"HOW MAY OTHER MEN ARE YOU SLEEPING WITH?"Phil bellowed

"Phil only Jack"Sam said Crying

**Omg lol plz Review more 2 come if u be nice lol**


	2. Drinks

"Yeah right!"Phil said

"Phil i love you!"Sam said pleadingly

"Sure"Sighed Phil "Look im sleeping at Micky's"

**AT MICKY'S**

"Do you love her?"Micky asked Phil

"Sam?Yeah"Phil said

"I know she had an affair but she loves you Phil"Micky said handing Phil a beer

"Mmmmm and she loves Jack"Phil sighed

"Probally a bit of fun!!"Micky insisted

"Yeah right Mick"Phil said

"I know what will cheer you up...Going to the seven bells...Me,Niel,Will,Dan and Smithy are going...Fancy joining us?"Micky asked

Phil nodded and went With Micky

**AT THE PUB**

"Heya"Will said

"Hi"Phil sighed

"Don't let Sam upset you!"Dan said

"If i was you mate i would be showing her i didn't need her...Like i did with Emma!"Will said

"Yeah good idea Will!"Phil said

"Wassup with Mr.Grumpy?"Micky asked

"Oh he was going out with Leela but she finished it"Will said

"Leela!!God she is a bit young for him!"Phil said laughing

"Exactly..Oy Phil go out with Kezia"Dan said

"Sorry she ain't quite my type!"Phil said

"Yeah i know what you meen"Smithy said

"Lets get pissed then"Will said

**Yes this is short but i have more 2 come...I will only ud if u review its only fair...Thanks if u reviewed last chapter love ya**


	3. I realise

Phil sighed Will and Dan were flirting with girls...Niel was being huffy...Micky was talking to Smithy about football

"Phil babes"Sam said

"Sam"Phil said happily

"You ok?"Sam asked

"Look Sam i'm sorry for going mad at you"Phil said

"No Phil..Im so so so Sorry...Jack was a mistake"Sam admitted

"Sam i love you baby"Phil said hugging her

"I love you too...The baby might be yours"Sam said

The rest of the men stopped what they were doing and smiled they were made for each other

"Hey...Want a drink?"Asked Will

"Uh yeah sure"Sam said

"So you are back together?"Niel asked

"Yeah"Sam smiled

"West Ham are playing tomorrow night"Smithy said

"Great"Sam giggled

"I can't help being obsessed by fottie"Smithy said

"Okay then...I best be going"Niel said

"Niel stay...Its my round"Sam begged

"Ok"Niel agreed

Sam got in the drinks and sat in between Phil and Micky

"Sooo what 'cha going to call the baby?"Dan asked

"Kristian"Phil said

"Thats a nice name"Dan said

**lol i hope this is ok...**

**Kristian is my boyfriend so thats y i said that lol**


	4. Arrival

**9 months later...**

"Phil...The baby is comin"Sam screamed

"Ok...Do ya breathin'"Phil said

4 hours after the baby is born

"Here he is"The midwife,Laura said

"Hi Kristian baby"Sam said weakly

"Oh my god i think you have twins!!"Laura said as Sam delivered the second baby..

"How...We didn't notice"Phil said confused

"She was hiding behind Kristian and the ultrasound didn't pick her up"Laura explained

"Oh my lord"Phil said and cradled his little girl

"Phil i wanna call her Holly"Sam said

"Sure...Kristian and Holly Hunter"Phil said happily

"Yeah"Sam said

"I'm not gonna screw up Kristian and Holly's lives like i did with Maddy an' Alfie..I promice"Phil said softly

"Phil...Maddy an' Alfie love ya"Sam said

"Sure"Phil sighed

Jack walked in

"Sam...Phil..You two belong together and i don't wanna get in the way of that so..Phil even if you ain't these kids Dad i would like you to take responcerbility of them"Jack said

"Yanno Jack you have a heart of gold"Sam giggled

"Hey ya wanna hold Holly?"Phil asked handing her over to Jack

"Hey little one..When your older i want you to be like your mommy...Friendly,Beautiful and Smart"Jack said looking at Holly "I also want you and your brother to have the best Mommy and Daddy any kids could have and i know you will"And he kissed Holly on the head

"Aww Jack"Sam smiled

"Here Phil"Jack said and gave Holly back

"Thanks"Phil said

Jack looked at both of the babys...Kristian had brown hair and blue eyes...He looked like Phil...Holly had blonde hair and Green eyes..

"Phil the kids look like you...Especially Kristian"Jack said smiling...What are there full names?"

"Kristian James Hunter and Holly Faith Hunter"Sam said

"Aww bless"Jack said

"Phil ask him"Sam wispered

"Ok...Um Jack me an' Sam was thinkin' maby you could he there God-Father along with Micky?"Phil asked

"Sure..Who are the God-Mothers?"Jack asked

"Emma an' Jo"Sam said

"I'd love to"Jack said

...3 days later and Sam was at home

"Sammie...Im gunna go get changed...Holly has threw up all over me!"Phil said

"Ok baby"Sam said as she fed Kristian

**Lol plz r&r xx if u want more fluff that is lol**


End file.
